Tis the Season
by akes88
Summary: Renesmee is on a mission this holiday season, but she gets more than she bargained for. Will it really be a Merry Christmas for her?


**We're in the middle of a heat wave, so obviously the natural choice was to write something about snow and winter. Whatever my crazy logic, here's a little something I just had to write for Christmas in July. Hopefully this pairing is as hot as the weather we're experiencing in the US.**

* * *

The snow drifted down in large puffs, turning everything in Renesmee's view white. She wasn't deterred. In fact, it fueled her determination. She pushed the windshield wipers to the fastest setting and soldiered on. Not only would giving up mean returning empty-handed after vowing to find the best Christmas tree ever, but it also meant she'd have to put up with all the sickeningly-sweet couples that had taken over her house.

She wasn't a prude, but there was only so much a girl could take before going insane. She'd returned home from freshman year to find that a lot had chanced while she was away at college and now she was the only single member of her family. She huffed, determined not to think about it anymore. She narrowed her eyes at the road in front of her and began the ascent. She was on a mission.

She slowed at the sight of oversized, blinking Christmas lights signaling her destination. She pulled in next to an old Volkswagen and wondered how the owner planned to get down the winding roads in this weather.

"Hey Miss. Looking for a Christmas tree?" she heard as soon she stepped out the car.

"Geez, Seth, you're a regular Miss Cleo," a second, slightly deeper voice chuckled.

Two men were tying an evergreen to the roof of an SUV. The taller of the two had his back to her, but she wasn't going to complain. His long black braid swung, giving her an unobstructed view of a tight backside before he turned to get in the car.

"Thanks, man," he spoke, finally allowing her to see his face. He was handsome, but clearly in his mid-thirties- too old for her tastes.

"See ya, Sam. Tell the girls 'hi' for me."

The younger man immediately turned his attention to Renesmee. He was cute with a boyish face and a mischievous air that said he could be a lot of fun. There was also a streak of immaturity she couldn't ignore. He confirmed it when he spoke.

"If you want, you can wait in your car and I'll get a tree for you. I'm sure we've got just the size you're looking for," he smirked.

Renesmee ignored the urge to roll her eyes at his puerile insinuation. "Um, thanks, but I kinda want the full experience of cutting it down myself."

Just then, the door of the cabin opened to reveal a man even more attractive than either she'd seen so far. He was tall— at least 6'4" and his tan skin and inky black hair contrasted perfectly with the winter wonderland backdrop. He was younger than the first man, but there was an air of authority. What was in the water around here?

"Is he bothering you?" he flashed a sideways grin, but the concern in his eyes signaled that he was only half joking.

Renesmee gave a polite laugh, but the man walked down the stairs and stood next to her in a decidedly protective pose.

"Go home Seth, before it's impossible for even your truck to make it."

"You sure?" He only gave a beat before waving. "Well, good luck with your tree. Jake, my mom still wants to know if you're coming for Christmas? I think Leah has a present for you," he added with heavy sarcasm before climbing into a large black pickup. He drove off at what probably wasn't the safest speed.

Renesmee turned back to the beautiful man beside her.

"I'm Jake, and you are?" He tapped his long fingers on the ax he was leaning against. His sleeves were rolled up and his toned forearms were covered in bold black ink. She couldn't help but wonder what the rest looked like, and if the muscles and ink continued under his clothing.

"Ren," she finally spoke up, blushing furiously when she realized she was staring.

He smiled back. "Ren? Is that short for something?"

"Renesmee. My parents decided to get creative with their last child," she joked with a shrug.

"Ren it is. So, you want a tree in this weather?" Jake's eyes sparkled, warming everything around him. It didn't even bother Renesmee that he was laughing at her.

"Crazy, I know, but I promised I would return with a tree."

"Then I guess I can't make a liar out of you. Let's go." He took off around the side of the cabin where a path was just visible under the snow. Renesmee had to trot to catch up with his long strides, only to trip when he stopped abruptly. She smacked into his back and grabbed him around the waist on instinct. It was easy to feel his warm, muscular back through his red and black flannel.

She tried to recover, but it only made matters worse. Her balance faltered again when he turned around unexpectedly. She landed in two inches of cold, powdery snow.

"Shit, I'm sorry." He offered his hand and lifted her easily, then began brushing snow from her shoulders, arms and back. With each brush of his hand, a shiver ran down her spine and twisted her stomach into knots.

His eyes crinkled around the corners as he looked down at her. "I was going to let you handle the cross-cut saw, but I'm starting to question your coordination."

She pursed her lips, resisting the temptation to smile at his teasing. "I happen to be very coordinated. You just caught me off guard."

He swung a bright orange backpack over his shoulder and reached for the saw. He paused. "You are 18, right?"

"By three months." She mentally cursed herself. He probably thought she was a kid now.

"I'm gonna trust you, just watch your fingers, ok? It's a lot of paperwork, plus, you're too cute for stitches." He winked before handing her one end of the long, two handled saw. He took a second to look up at the thickening snowfall. "We should hurry, though."

They walked for a few minutes, making small talk as they went. The snow was coming down faster now, but Jake assured her it was nothing to worry about. A few seconds later, Renesmee spotted a 6 foot evergreen that seemed just right. "It's perfect!" she exclaimed.

"We'll start right here," Jake instructed as he took three powerful swings at the trunk. The flannel bunched against his biceps and over his shoulders. There was definitely more muscle under that shirt, Renesmee thought.

"Ready? Or did you just want to watch?" the smug look and the cocky air in his voice confirmed she'd been caught.

She blushed and hurried to take her position. The two began sawing through. They made quick work of it. Jacob instructed her to step back and took two last swings to fell the tree.

"Timber!" Renesmee shouted.

Her assistant smiled and quirked an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

She shrugged. "Isn't that what lumberjack's do?"

He was about to make a wiseass remark when the wind began to pick up. The snowflakes became icier, stinging the skin and eyes as they headed directly into Ren's face. She could barely see two feet in front of her, let alone the trees she'd seen just moments before. Despite her refusals, Jacob insisted they seek shelter as the snow fell thickly.

He retrieved the saw with one hand and intertwined the other with Renesmee's. She felt the energy pulse between them and zip up her arm. She didn't argue as he pulled her into the cabin.

"I'm sorry, Ren, but you're not getting home tonight. There's no visibility and I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you. You can take this room. Bathroom's next door. There's no cell service here on a good day, so you can use the landline to call home." He pointed out everything as he spoke. "I'll grab something dry for you."

She nodded, knowing that she had little choice in the matter. After a quick shower and she changed into the PINK tee and a pair of one size too small sweatpants her host provided. She called home. Her mother wanted to send a search party, but her dad was much more level headed. He just made her promise to stay safe and warm. Finally, she took a deep breath and headed out to the living area where Jake was trying to listen to the weather report on the radio.

They'd had an awkward moment when Renesmee forgot which bedroom she was in and, still half naked and wet, wandered into Jake's room. That wasn't even the most awkward part of it. It was the fact that she'd barely managed to keep from drooling at the sight of him in boxers as he peeled of a black tank top.

"Satellite's out," he informed her. Thank God he was dressed in dark blue pajama bottoms and a tight, white tee, so she was able to concentrate on what he was saying... for the most part. "Did you get a hold of your boyfriend?"

She shook her head, and couldn't help feeling like this was a fishing expedition, not that she minded.

"No boyfriend. Just parents, and yeah, I talked to them." She recounted her mother's near hysterics before she decided to do some fishing of her own. "I hope your girlfriend doesn't mind me wearing her stuff."

"No girlfriend. They're my sister's." Jake smirked at the surprised look on her face. "I really am sorry you're stuck. I'm sure you'd rather be home with your family, and your tree."

She shrugged. "Not tonight, actually. My brothers are too busy doing god knows what to be worried about me, so I doubt they're worried. Besides, you're not bad company."

Ness took a seat on the couch, leaving a little space between them.

"I'm glad you think so. You're not so bad yourself." She averted her eyes, even though she'd initiated the exchange. "I've got two sisters, though, and I'd hate it if either of them were stranded in this weather."

Just then, a kettle sounded. Her host disappeared for a moment, then returned with two mugs.

"Thanks. And you're probably right. I'm just being bitter."

Jake angled his body towards her. Their knees were touching now and she felt the current coursing again.

"Why do you say that?"

"It's silly."

Jake shook his head and handed her a cup of hot chocolate.

She sighed. "My whole family is in love. And not like the normal, 'that's so sweet' kind of love. It's the obey gooey, sickeningly sweet, all in your face kind of love. Like, even my parents are all "reconnected" since I left for school." She paused to look at Jake. "I'm sorry. You probably don't want to hear about any of this."

"Go ahead." He relaxed against the couch, stretching out his arms and letting his knees sprawl open so that one of them pressed against Renesmee. "After all, we've got all night."

His low, relaxed tone was laced with promise, but Renesmee tried to ignore it. "You sure you want to hear?"

He nodded.

"Well, I knew Edward - he's the oldest- and his wife, Bella, would spend Christmas with us. They have since they got married, and they're cool, just all googly eyes and stuff, but tolerable. But Emmet," she huffed. Even though she knew Jake had no clue who these people were, it felt good to get it off her chest. And for some reason, she felt like she could tell him anything. "He's the brother I'm closest with, and a man hoe extraordinaire." Jake smirked at her description. "At least, he was. Now he's thinking about proposing to a swimsuit model. And I'm happy for him. He's practically beaming every time I see him, and why wouldn't he? Rose is freaking stunning and she deals with his craziness. She's just a little intimidating, and those two take PDA to a whole new level."

Jake snickered, but didn't say anything, sipping his drink instead.

"The kicker though, is Jazz. You ready for this one?" Jake nodded, obviously amused by her candor. "My 25 year old brother is dating my 19 year old best friend."

"Whoa. Did you know?"

Ness waved away his concern. "How could I not? Allie has had a crush on him since middle school and she's not good at keeping exciting news to herself. Sometimes she forgets that's my brother and I know way more than necessary. Anyway, I'm happy for her, but sometimes I miss having my bestie to myself. And, I can't help but wonder if I'll be their third wheel forever, and it's messing with my holiday cheer. I usually love Christmas- Emmett calls me the elf," she rolled her eyes "but I feel pretty alone during a season that's supposed to be about sharing and togetherness and love."

She took a moment to replay the words she'd just spoken. She felt a little silly, but Jake didn't patronize or ridicule her.

"I know it might not make you feel better, but I wouldn't worry. A woman as beautiful as you can't possibly stay single for too long. Guys at your age are stupid, but eventually, we grow up and learn to appreciate the worth of a good girl." She blushed again and tried to look away, but he caught her with a finger under her chin. "I mean it."

"You probably say that to all the girls." She'd meant it as a joke, but it came out sounding breathy and nervous instead.

"Trust me, I don't. And. I don't love the idea of being snowed in with any of them, either," he added in a husky whisper. His eyes darted from her mouth to her eyes, and back again. Rather than give him permission, she made the first move. Setting her mug on the table, she closed the small gap between them.

For a moment, she was terrified that she'd embarrassed herself, but within seconds, he responded. His tongue swiped at her lip, begging for entrance. She obliged, sending a rough moan through his entire body. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling Ren into his lap and pressing her curves to him. Chills broke out instantaneously over every inch of her body. Jake broke away for only a moment to catch his breath. Almost immediately, worked his way down her neck and over her collarbone.

"I swear, I don't usually do stuff like this."

"Me neither," she whispered quickly, hoping he wouldn't think she was slutty.

"There's just something about you, Renesmee — about us. And you're so fucking sexy." Renesmee whimpered at the sound of her name rolling out his beautiful mouth, deep and honey sweet. Even the expletive was hot when he said it. He gripped her ass, peppering her neck with kisses. He paid particular attention to a spot that made her moan and shiver in his arms. He was going to leave a hickey, but Ren didn't mind. Her breath hitched when he rolled his hips up into her own. If he could elicit that response now, she couldn't imagine what he'd feel like inside of her, but she wanted to know. She whipped the tee shirt over her head.

"You don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with," Jake brushed a thumb over her pebbled nipple.

"Trust me," she unhooked her bra and threw the garment over her shoulder. "I'm comfortable with this— with you."

"God, you're gorgeous," he breathed. He took a moment to catch her eye, making sure she knew he meant it. He lowered his mouth to her nipple, letting his teeth scrape against her flesh before moving to the next. With every swirl of his tongue, Renesmee squirmed against him. That and her tiny sounds of pleasure fueled his desire.

He pulled his own shirt off with a sound almost like a growl. If he wasn't inside this woman soon, he'd go crazy. Ren sat back as he did so and stared in awe. She ran her fingers over his biceps and the ink that resided there. A wolf, intricate linework and a woman's name, with a banner and dates. Her fingers followed the lines of his tattoos, then down over his solid abs to the deep V over his hips.

"Are you real," she blurted.

He had to chuckle and he rocked his hips once more, his erection even more prominent than before. "Do I feel real?" he added with a look that exuded confidence.

It was enough to knock her from her reverie. "Mhmm," she purred. "I want to feel more."

He obliged quickly, pushing her onto the couch and settling his hips between her inviting thighs. He teased himself for a moment, swiveling his hips and reveling in the warm pressure. kissed his way down her body, only stopping to remove the sweatpants and her panties, which were noticably damp with her anticipation. He cupped her, his thumb parted her folds and dragged over her slick clit.

"Is this still okay?"

Ren nodded, too worked up for words. "More," she nearly begged after a minute of delicious torture.

He knew exactly what she wanted. Almost immediately, he replaced his thumb with his tongue. He placed a few lingering strokes over her mound pausing after each lap to gauge her reaction. When she slipped her hands into his hair, he knew exactly what she wanted. That energy she'd felt between them since they'd met seemed to be concentrated between her legs.

When he isolated her clit and flicked his tongue against the pink bundle, she lost it. The orgasm left her panting. Ness knew she should be embarrassed by the noises she was making, but she couldn't care less. Jake loved every second of it. In fact, he found that he couldn't get enough of her- the sight, the taste and the feel. It was all so much, and yet never enough. He made his way up her body, kissing, nipping and nuzzling her alabaster skin every chance he got. Despite her shaking hands, she managed to untie Jake's pajama bottoms and pushed them off his hips. His cock pronounced its freedom by pressing into her thigh. Renesmee reached between them and gripped him firmly, stroking until he panted almost as heavily as she.

A look of panic washed over Jake's face. "Dammit, I don't have a condom. We shouldn't—"

"It's ok. I'm on the pill," she implored, adding a little more pressure on the upstroke.

"Shit. I want you," he groaned. Nestled against her thigh, his cock was so close to the heat he craved. "Are you sure?."

She kissed him. She knew it was reckless and irresponsible, but she would have trusted this man with her life. She hitched her leg over his hip and shimmied until they were lined up. "I want you, too."

That was all he needed. He pressed into Renesmee, burying all 9 inches of himself in three deliberate thrusts.

"Oh, god," she whimpered into his chest. She pressed her lips against the taut pectoral muscle she found there. Her lips blazed a trail across his chest until she could feel his heart beating. She sucked at the flesh, leaving her mark. Jake groaned into her hair at that exact same moment, but she thought she heard him utter "fucking tight".

Jake worked her slowly, swiveling his hips as he moved in and out of her tight heat. He wanted to burn this moment into his memory. Having lost control of her muscles, Renesmee let her head fall back against the couch arm. She closed her eyes and absorbed the sensations this man stirred within her. Jake held her close, their chests pressed against one another and with each rotation, his pelvis brushed against her clit, adding sensations she'd never been privy to before.

She suddenly found herself uttering "more" even though she couldn't imagine a pleasure greater than what she felt. She was wrong.

Jake obliged, pushing up on his forearms and quickening his pace. Renesmee struggled to keep her eyes open so she could watch the beautiful man hovering above her. She watched as sweat formed on his brow. A few locks of his hair had escaped its restraints and she reached up to brush them out of his eyes. He thanked her by placing a kiss against her wrist. That simple act was enough to undo her.

"Jake, I— oooh." The spark in her stomach metastasized, then imploded. Every muscle in her body seized, rendering her motionless for a few seconds.

Jake was well aware that this had to end eventually, but he wasn't ready to let go of this woman yet. With that in mind, he willed himself to hold out as long as possible. To keep from blowing his load, Jake tried to concentrate on anything except the way she felt coming around him or the tiny moans and fractured gasps she emitted. Once her muscles stopped fluttering around him, he sat back on his knees, pulling Renesmee with him.

"Holy hell," Ren gasped, a low, drawn out proclamation as she adjusted. Her boneless state, combined with the new position, meant she could feel every inch of him even deeper than before. His dick pressed against her walls, producing aftershocks. She stared into Jake's cocoa eyes, which were hooded with desire.

He licked his lips. "Ride it."

The husky tone of his command made her even wetter. She steadied herself by weaving one hand into his now messy hair. She rested her other hand over his solid bicep. Ignoring her still-shaking legs, she wound her hips in a slow figure eight wanted nothing more than to make him feel half the pleasure he'd provided her. She whimpered when Jake took a nipple between his lips.

"Jake, I can't cum a-" He shushed her.

"You can." He gripped her hips, simultaneously raising his own so he slammed into her. "One more time, baby. Come on this dick one more time for me."

He panted into her hair as he continued the punishing pace and chased the heat in the pit of his stomach. The current they'd shared all night threatened to override his focus on the beautiful woman in his arms. Renesmee noticed the change in rhythm. Pulling back a bit, she brushed his hair away and watched his gorgeous face contort with pleasure. She circled her hips and was rewarded with Jake's pleasured swears, as well as her own jolt of pure ecstasy.

"Mmm, yeah," he moaned against her forehead. "Ren, ride it just like that."

Renesmee felt the heat in her cheeks rise. It was ridiculous for her to be embarrassed now, but she couldn't stop the natural reaction. She felt vulnerable, and exposed, in more than one sense. She focused instead on the gorgeous man inside her, singing her praises and looking at her like she was the most beautiful creature on earth.

She repeated the motion again and again until she couldn't control the moans or the way her body reacted. She arched into him as everything went white. Ness buried her face into his shoulder as she felt her body seize. Her hips continued grinding on their own accord, sparking new spasms in her legs as her insides tightened. Jake took control once more. There was no rhythm this time, just the primal need to feel her as deeply as possible.

"Holy shit," Jake growled, thrusting into her one last time. He let out a low hum of contentment as his hips stuttered against her own two— three times.

Renesmee fell back against the scratchy fabric of the old couch, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. She winced when he pulled out. He noticed and placed a kiss just above her hipbone. Her legs were still draped over Jake's, leaving her completely exposed to him, but she was too punch-drunk to feel ashamed.

He stretched his hands overhead and rolled his shoulders before he pulled the elastic out of his messy hair. He ran a hand through the inky black strands, taming the chaos and creating a whole new kind of chaos within Renesmee.

"Freaking gorgeous." She immediately flushed red as she realized she'd spoken aloud.

"You're the gorgeous one," Jake replied earnestly, no hint of teasing or amusement in his face. His eyes roamed her form again, and his hands followed, until he reached her left thigh. Rubbing the spot, he looked back up to her eyes. "I left a mark. I hope I didn't hurt you."

"Of course not." She didn't mention that she was ecstatic to have a mark on her body from him. It would serve as a reminder that it really did happen, if only for a few days. Nor did she mention that she was already sore, but she would relish the feeling as well. "Besides, we're even," she added.

He tilted his head to the right, waiting for an explanation. Renesmee sat up to run a finger over the red semi-circle on Jake's deltoid. "Right here. Apparently I bite during sex."

"Apparently?" Jake's expression immediately went from bemused to concerned. As if he could feel her anxiety, Jake shot her that lopsided grin. "You will always associate sex with this ugly ass couch. Sorry about that."

"And you, so it evens out." She sat up and took stock of her emotions. The physical connection had been broken minutes ago, but the electricity that fueled it was still there. Pulsing between them, threatening to overload her senses every time her calf brushed his hip and sides or each time his hand brushed down her back.

"I know this is really forward, but—"

Renesmee pursed her lips. "We just met two hours ago and I gave up my virginity. I think we're past 'forward'."

"Right. Well, I just feel this connection to you. The fact that you're still here tells me that you feel it, too. I want to know what it is. If you don't agree, then i'll keep my distance the rest of the night and sleep on this couch, but I really want to spend the night with you. I want to get to know every thing about you, and kiss every inch of you, and tomorrow, I'll make sure you— and your perfect tree— make it home safely."

Renesmee's face would have split if she smiled any wider. Of course, she'd felt the chemistry- the pulse towards this man the moment she'd laid eyes on him. She kissed him in lieu of a verbal response. This time was completely different. It was slow and gentle, a promise nestled within. The was the kiss of two people who knew there'd be many more opportunities in the future.

"You know, I'm feeling much more excited for Christmas." Ness grinned when the broke apart.

Jake's bright eyes twinkled. "Merry Christmas indeed."

* * *

 **Happy holi... erm, summer! Seriously, though, don't forget sunscreen and enjoy the rest of the season. Summer goes by way too fast.**

 **For those of you reading my other stories, updates to Homecoming will be back soon, like next week. And I've been toying with some ideas for Screwing Fate. Feel free to leave reviews!**


End file.
